The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling systems, and particularly to information handling system networks.
Interconnection of information handling systems in local and worldwide networks such as the Internet has dramatically altered the manner in which users of information handling systems search for and gather information. Although the information handling systems in larger networks are configured to communicate using standard or compatible communications protocols, not every node in the network is equivalent to any other given node in the network, especially when worldwide networks are considered. For example, the characteristics of connection pathways between any two given nodes may drastically vary from the connection pathways between any two other nodes on the network. Thus, the bandwidth and connection rate between any two nodes in the network may vary across the network so that the transfer rate of information varies non-uniformly across the entire network. Furthermore, information and resources at a given node may not be maintained or updated in the same manner as for other nodes. For example, information about a given subject stored at one node may be updated daily, whereas the same information stored at a different node may be updated only weekly. Furthermore, due to administrative maintenance, network traffic, system failures, etc., information may be stored at a given node on the network but may be unavailable at certain times. Although present systems exist that search a network for information based on content and subject matter, and although information may be duplicated at multiple sources, a user of an information handling system may waste time in attempting to retrieve information from a source that is slow, overloaded, or unavailable, or for which the user does not have the required software, and in subsequently hunting the network for an available source since technical status information about the source is unavailable. As network communication rates increase with the advent of new technologies, specific connection rate and other technical information would become even more useful because not every node on a network may be available at the same connection rate or under the same conditions. Furthermore, even at faster rates, the performance of a given connection to a node or server will vary based upon, among other reasons, network traffic at the source, source server loading, source server performance, and source availability.
All of the aforementioned problems, and many others, impede efficient information finding, gathering and browsing processes. Thus, there lies a need to overcome the inefficient navigation of a non-homogenous information network.
The present invention is directed to a method for selectively obtaining information over a network with an information handling system coupled to the network. In one embodiment, the method includes steps for searching the network for the information based upon a predetermined criterion, locating the information on a node of the network where the information is stored, determining a parameter value of the node where the information is stored, and displaying the determined parameter value in conjunction with a link to the node whereby a determination may be made whether to obtain the information from the node based upon the determined parameter value.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.